


Date at Dex's

by jynx



Series: Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, sneak attack date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: Obi-Wan arranges for an afternoon off for him and Rex.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Tumblr Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599364
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Date at Dex's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cuzosu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuzosu/gifts).

It wasn’t often that Obi-Wan was on Coruscant for any length of time anymore, less often that he was there long enough to have time to himself to visit old friends. For once, Anakin was on Coruscant at the same time–he had destroyed yet another starcruiser and Ahsoka had needed to be present for some crucial lessons in person, so in Temple they were–which made his plan of commandeering Captain Rex for a late lunch. 

“Sir,” Captain Rex said as Obi-Wan linked arms with him and cheerfully dragged him through Coruscant’s levels. “I really have to protest–” 

“Yes, yes, protest, protest,” Obi-Wan said. “You have work, Cody will be upset, Anakin will be looking for you, all that. Except they won’t. I’ve informed Anakin you are with me, Cody is grateful I have forced you to take a break and is covering your work. Kix and Jesse are minding Fives and Echo. What other excuses do you have?” 

Rex glared at him and Obi-Wan smirked at him. “You’re a pain in the ass. Sir.” 

“Mm, yes, of course,” Obi-Wan said as he held open the door to Dex’s. “But you would hardly be as interested if I wasn’t.” 

Rex hardly had time to comment before Dex was bellowing Obi-Wan’s name and lumbering towards them. Obi-Wan hummed happily as he hugged Dex tight, murmuring his hello and apology for having taken so long to see the old basilisk. 

“You’ve kept busy,” Dex said as he drew back, two hands going back to yank up his pants. “Now, who is this?” 

“Dex, this is Rex,” Obi-Wan said as he stepped back. 

“_Oh_?” Dex asked with a wide, salacious grin that made Rex pink about the cheeks. “This is your Rex?” 

“Behave,” Obi-Wan chided, “or he’ll never want to visit again.” 

“He’ll visit again for my food,” Dex said with a solemn nod. 

“Then you should feed us,” Obi-Wan said as he crossed his arms and arched a brow. “Shouldn’t you?” 

“Food would be good,” Rex said slowly. “I think I was promised food.” 

Obi-Wan glanced at Rex and nudged him forward. “We’ll grab a booth, Dex. Two specials, all right?” 

“As if you’d ever get anything else, Obi,” Dex said as he headed back to the kitchen. “Enjoy your date!” 

“Date?!” Rex yelped as he tripped over his feet. Obi-Wan smiled at him. 


End file.
